


Sweethearts

by slashmania



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Conversation Hearts, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, a shirt with both hearts and paisley, everyone's a dork, homemade conversation hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: Eames likes Valentine's Day. Arthur's only in it for the discount candy after the holiday is over.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about Inception Positivity, put up a last minute positivity message to myself, and promised I would write a Valentine's Fic.
> 
> Here it is! The fic idea I've had for forever that includes conversation hearts!!!

Arthur came into the warehouse and was ready to work despite the holiday. Maybe in spite of the holiday too.

Eames was clearly enjoying the holiday.

"Darling!" Eames happily greeted Arthur.

"Dear god, why do you have so many hearts on your shirt?" was what Arthur said as he passed the forger.

Eames looked down at his shirt, then back at Arthur. He noticed the man was already sitting at his desk, ready to work. "It's a hearts and paisley design, Arthur! Isn't it great?"

Arthur didn't engage. He just wanted to get this day over with. The only reason he liked Valentine's was for the discounted candy available after the day had passed, and that day couldn't come soon enough!

He'd been working for maybe ten minutes when a plastic baggie was placed on his desk and nudged into his view.

It was decorated with a little red ribbon and seemed to be full of homemade conversation hearts.

"Happy Valentine's, Arthur," Eames said while leaning against the point man's desk. "I thought you'd like something sweet for the holiday."

Arthur didn't want to be rude, so he politely thanked Eames for the gift. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think we would be exchanging anything."

Eames brightened up. "Oh, you don't have to give me anything. You're here, and that's good enough for me." Then he left Arthur's space and went to do something related to their next job.

When everyone else started filing in, it was clear that though Eames was greeting everyone and saying Happy Valentine's he wasn't giving anyone else homemade treats...

So during lunchtime Arthur's curiosity got the better of him. He pushed away his healthy salad and began to untie the ribbon on his baggie of sweethearts.

Once he'd gotten a handful, he couldn't help but notice the messages written with a food coloring marker. He read them for a moment and also noticed that he could arrange them into actual sentences.

He took a clean piece of paper, dumped the bag of candy out and began constructing sentences out of the phrases on the candies...when he was done, he realized what he was looking at.

It was a love letter made out of _conversation hearts_ _._

It read like this:

 _Hello darling._ _I'll confess._ _You're the one for_ _me._ _You're too cute. Please be mine._

_Love Always,_

_Eames_

Once Arthur was finished assembling the message, he glanced over at Eames. Eames was making no attempts to hide the way he stared from his own spot in the warehouse, which really wasn't too far from Arthur's.

"Really?" Arthur couldn't help but say.

"I thought it was inventive, darling," Eames replied. "Didn't you like it?"

Arthur was conflicted. Yes, it was creative and kind of sweet that Eames put all this effort into making the candies himself and writing the individual messages but Arthur spent a fair amount of time and effort ignoring feelings related to or caused by the forger.

There was a clattering sound as Eames launched a candy heart onto Arthur's desk. Arthur picked it up and read the message.

_Let's date._

Eames seemed to have made plenty of hearts and kept some back for his own personal use. Then Eames threw three more hearts, one at a time, making sure each one reached Arthur safely.

Arthur stared at them all and couldn't hold back his laughter. This was starting to feel ridiculous!

_< 3 <3 <3_

Eames grinned in response.

"Is it getting to you, love? Or are you laughing about the heart emojis within the heart candies?"

Arthur wasn't going to say that he'd actually thought of the nonsensical phrase _heartception._

Arthur also wasn't going to say that he was denying Eames out of habit and a wish to protect his feelings, but still also might want to see what they would be like together.

Dom looked up from whatever he was busy squinting at. "Eames why are you throwing candy at Arthur?"

"I'm wooing him, Cobb," Eames said with a smile and a wink.

Arthur finally stopped laughing and came to a decision. It was just a date. One date couldn't hurt!

"Fine! Fine, Eames! Yes. I'll go out with you, but can we please get back to work for now?"

Eames tossed one last candy heart.

_Anything for you._


End file.
